


Dragons Strongest

by Midnight2017576



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Badass Eren Yeager, Dragon Eren Yeager, Dragon Rider Levi, Dragon Riders, Dragon shifters, Dragons, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, F/F, F/M, M/M, Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi - Freeform, Titans, survey corps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight2017576/pseuds/Midnight2017576
Summary: The year is 850 and mankind is behind walls to escape from the man eating titans. But humanity has a chance, and that chance is dragons, also known as dragon shifters. It has been 100 years since the walls have been built and few dragons live inside with their rider. While most of the population of dragons live out in the wild where their rider may never find them.Unless you are part of the survey corps that go out on 3 month expeditions to find more dragons to help against the titans.Levi Ackerman has been on more expeditions then anyone and has yet to find a dragon that meets his standards. Not that he's picky... okay maybe he is. But as humanity's strongest he needs a dragon that can keep up with him in a fight. In all forms seeing as they're called dragon shifters for a reason.What will happen to Levi when the 57th expedition starts and Levi gets attacked by a feral dragon almost killed, then saved by a strange dragon with one golden and one emerald. How does Grisha Yeager know this and just what makes this dragon special.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so i'm sorry if it sucks. :P I will try to update as often as I can. As well as add new chapters. This one took me a lot of deleting and retyping. 0-0 If you like after the first chapter let me know if you want me to continue. As well as if you want longer or shorter chapters or if there is anything else you notice. 
> 
> It would also be nice if I had a little help with naming the chapters if anyone has any ideas. :D
> 
> The 57th expedition has started, and Levi meets a emerald and golden eyed dragon.
> 
> Lots of badassness :P or at least ill try. ENJOY!!
> 
> This book can also be found on Wattpad and I update it more often there. My username is MidnightHorse or you can look up the books name. ^.^

_She was lost. Her parents were dead. The two children, a girl nine years old with short black hair and dark eyes, and a boy only a year younger with blond hair and bright blue eyes, were scared, hurt, and tired. The little girls parents were waiting for Dr. Yeager to come check on her mother when her friend had come by because his grandfather had to run an errand and asked her mother if he's grandson could play while he was out._

_Her mother said it would be okay to go into the forest to play as long as she and her friend kept the house in sight because of the wild animals that live there. The children were playing with a cat nearby when they heard her mother scream and looked to see her mother running out of the house. Her mother yelling for her and her friend to run as a man came up behind her with a bloody knife._

_The little girl was scared her friend crying as she was silently. As they ran deep into the forest they heard a wolf howl. Her friend looked over her shoulder and his eyes, still shedding tears, widened in fear. The little girl turned slowly to find giant wolf's approaching them growling._

_They stood staring for what seemed forever until one of the wolf decided to leap at them snarling. The little boy screamed but the little girl had been reaching for a large stick that she swung at the leaping wolf hitting it right in the face and knocking it to the side. In the processes the stick broke at the strength of the wolf's leap._

_Left defenseless the little girl in a last act of bravery for her friend, she screamed at the wolfs with all her grief wishing she was old enough to shift into a dragon and protect the ones she loved. What replied was not the wolfs but something much more deadly. The wolfs whimpered tucked their tail between their legs and ran as fast as their legs could carry them._

_They were safe for now but what ever scared them was coming closer. The little girl hugged her friend tight trying to protect him. There was a sudden warm golden glow that made her feel safer than she ever has._

_Then something stepped forward just enough for her to see a human shape. As it came closer she could tell it was a very tall young man wearing a red scarf over a green shirt with black pants, and no shoes, but what was the most shocking about him was not that he had large leather wings or small patches of brownish grey scales that ran along his arms._

_It was his eyes that were framed by messy chocolate brown hair. His right eye was a warm liquid gold while his left was both blue and green, almost teal with the pupils slit like a cats. Underneath those eyes were strange markings almost like someone scratched him._

_When he smiled at her and her friend that she was still hugging but not as tightly as before, it felt as if everything was going to be alright._

_The man ambled over to the children and took the red scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around the two. That's when they realized how cold they were and snuggled into the still warm scarf._

_Then turned away and walked a few steps stopped and looked over his shoulder waving his hand for the children to follow him._

_It was a long walk. They were deeper in the forest then she thought watching the man's giant wings twitch as if they wanted to open and fly away. When they finally reached the edge of the forest the young man stopped and waved them forward and both her and her friend could hear her friend grandfather and Dr. Yeager._

_The young man started his way back into the forest where they came out. Her friend pushed out of her hold and took a step toward the man._

**_"Wait,"_ ** _He said. The man stopped and turned to them._ **_"Thank you for saving us. My name is Armin Arlert and this is my friend Mikasa Ackerman."_ ** _The man nodded to them both._

 **_"Will you tell us your name."_ ** _Armin asked softly. The man gave them a sad smile and a little shake of his head. Then continued his way back into the forest and disappeared in the dark as if he was never there._

_Mikasa and Armin stood there staring were the man with wings had went until they heard the adults yelling for them again._

_The two ran to the adults crying. It was all over and the kids had calmed as the adults embraced them._

_Dr. Yeager said that Mikasa would be coming home with him to his wife. If she wanted to. Her mind wandered back to the man who had saved them gave them another chance. She said yes only looking back at the forest once as she walked away with Dr. Yeager her new father and could've sworn she saw a flash of those gold and teal eyes._

_Mikasa turned back the way she was walking one hand holding Dr. Yeager's the other holding the red scarf. The smell of rain and forest calming her and making her feel safe._

_Mikasa didn't look back at the forest again and instead kept moving forward determined to live. And fight._

 

_Later when Mikasa was trying to fall asleep she heard Dr. Yeager, or Grisha he said she could call him, talking to his wife Carla. Mikasa couldn't hear them very well and was curious to what they were saying. So she opened her door as quietly as she could and crept down the hall._

_Once she was close enough to hear them clearly she stopped._

**_"...aid the three men were killed? How?"_ ** _Carla was saying._

 **_"They were ripped to ribbons by something large."_ ** _Grisha replied._

 **_"You don't think..."_ ** _Carla paused sounding sad._

 **_"It was a dragon."_ ** _Grisha said also sounding upset._

 _What were they upset about. The bad men that killed her parents were dead. They should be happy. Mikasa was seeing red. She was raging inside._ **Why are they sad for those murders, those monsters. And the Yeager's were monsters for caring about them not her parents.**

_Just as Mikasa was about to run in there screaming at them Carla spoke._

**_"It was Rouge wasn't it. He killed those men to save Mikasa and Armin."_ ** _With a proud sound to her voice._

 _Mikasa paused._ **Who was Rouge.**

 **_"How did you know?"_ ** _Grisha sounded shocked._

 **_"I saw the scarf that Mikasa has and it was the one I gave to Rouge. He never takes it off it was the only thing he had ever got from anyone or so he has told me."_ ** _Carla said happily but when she spoke again it was back to heartbroken._ **_"He going to leave over the wall isn't he."_ **

_There was the scraping sound of a chair and foot steps and Mikasa could tell Grisha was holding his wife._ **_"You know he has to. When he fought to save the children he lost control of his shield and made his presence known. He had to leave the world is just isn't ready for him and Rouge knows that. He's smart and older than we will ever know. He will be safe."_ ** _As so as Grisha finished Carla gave a heart wrenching sob._

 **_"I know and in leaving he left us something so we wouldn't be alone and could start a new family."_ ** _Carla sniffed._ **_"Mikasa is beautiful isn't she?"_ **

**_"Yes she is and we are her parents if she will let us be. If not we can still be there for her."_ **

_Mikasa slowly walked back to her room her head to full of everything she just learned._ **They knew who saved her and Armin.** _She thought as she layed down on her bed pulling the scarf up to her face to smell the rain and forest still on it._

 **Rouge.** _The name came to her mind as she fell asleep and saw the face of her saveur._ **It's perfect for him.** _Where the last thought to come to her before she fell into a dreamless sleep._

  


**(Levi POV)**

**"LLLLLLEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIII!"** Hange squealed as she entered the dining hall and ran for Levi were he sat drinking his tea. Levi lifted his boot up and kicked the crazy scientist back hard with out looking at her. Slightly amusing Levi with the sound of her body hitting the floor.

**"LLLEEEEVIII your so mean. Let me hug my shorty."**

**"Not on your life Shitty glasses when was the last time you took a bath. I'm not letting you touch me."** Ignoring the fact she called him shorty.

 **"You two enough. Do I need to separate you both. We have a lot to cover with the main squad once they get here."** Erwin sighed from where he sat to Levi's left, bringing a hand up to rub between his eyes. As if he had a headache coming. Seeing as that was very likely when Levi and Hanji were in the same room. Grisha sitting beside him looking amused.

 **"Tch."** Was all Levi replied as he gave the crazy scientist one last shove with his foot and proceeded to drink his tea as if nothing happened. Hanji got off the floor and fixed her glasses pouting.  

That's when the main squad walked in. Mike was the first through the door. He was one of the dragons that is a squad leader and his rider was none other than Hanji. Behind him came Eld-dragon and Petra-rider. Next was Oluo and Gunther, both without dragons but deadly nonetheless. And last but not least Furlan-dragon and Isabel-rider. Levi felt a little better that those two were coming with so he could keep an eye on them.

Levi was not going to enjoy this expedition. Not that he ever did. Levi had yet to find a dragon that could keep up with him.

Secretly, Levi was a little jealous of his group because they all had a dragon, besides Erwin who was never much of a flyer, Oluo not a fan of dragons, and Gunther not really caring either way, but Levi always had a little thing with flying and was okay with dragons. The closest he could get to it was with his 3DMG gear. But his gear was nothing compared to the real thing. Levi just wished this time he could find a dragon that he could fight alongside with and his group. Not that he didn't fight along side with them anyways.

Shit Levi had no right to think like that. He had other people to think about and it was selfish of him to think that way. He should know better by now that he didn't need a dragon to fight. But that didn't stop him from feeling empty. Levi took a big drink from his tea.

They all sat down in their seats before Erwin spoke. **"Everyone's here so let's start. Mike you first."**

Mike cleared his throat. **"I think by now you all have noticed use dragons acting... out of character."** Mike looked around the room at everyone. **"There has been something strange going on with the titans at the same time that we started to feel this strong... presence you could call it. There are more titans near the wall then usual but that's not the weird part."**

Mike actually looked shaken by this presence as he called it. And Mike was not a man easy shaken. This concerned Levi a bit.

 **"The titans aren't scratching at the wall like they normally do but show signs of what is almost like fear to go to a certain area."** Mike pointed to a map that was on the table. Pointing at the closest forest outside the walls to the east of wall rose. **"The titans are staying away from this forest and where there are forest..."**

Grisha stared at the spot Mike was pointing at and seemed as if he was thinking hard about something.

 **"There are dragons."** Erwin muttered staring at the forest on the map deep in thought. **"Mike, Hanji, Grisha is it possible that what the dragons are sensing and the titans avoiding are the same thing?"**

Grisha froze. Hanji hummed excitedly **. "I think it's so with how they are acting and what Mike has told me about this presence."**

Erwin was silent for a while before speaking. **"We will keep this to ourselves for now but is it also possible that this could be a dragon?"**

Everyone, even Levi, stilled at this thought. Levi growled over his tea. **"Are you fucking saying Erwin that this thing that the titans are avoiding is a dragon."** That didn't seem very likely. Dragons are strong and fierce but no titan as ever feared them before to the point of trying to get away from them.

 **"No what Erwin's saying may be right."** Hanji's said tapping her chin. **"Furlan didn't you mention that you felt something like this before."**

Furlan nodded. **"Yes, about nine years ago. It felt like a dragon but I couldn't be a hundred percent sure. Also it may have been a weak signal but the presence was strong and made me want to avoid it at all cost."**

Grisha looked startled by what Furlan had said but quickly hid it. To anyone no good at noticing slight changes would never have caught it. Levi had and could see an emotion in Grisha's eyes that he tried to hide by glancing at the floor. Hope, there was hope in his eyes. Strange.

If Levi recalled correctly Grisha had a daughter he adopted nine years ago and a son a year later after the fall of the wall maria were his wife died. Mikasa and Armin he believed, both in the 104th training corps. Levi put the information in the back of his mind for later.

 **_Strange,_ ** Levi thought getting back to the subject at hand. Everything seemed to just not get near this so called dragon. **_That must be really lonely._ **  What the fuck where did that come from. He was feeling bad for something they weren't even sure was a dragon. Levi could've sworn he felt something just then like a cold breeze against his skin. And something else he could almost feel what the dragons had described. But it didn't push him away it drew him in.

**_What the fuck._ **

**"Le.. Lev.. LEVI!"**

Levi jerked out of his thoughts and looked up to see Isabel looking at him with worried eyes. **"Levi are you okay. You looked kind of out of it for a moment."**

 **"Tch, i'm going to leave someone can fill me in later."** Levi stood up from his chair and strode out the door without another word, not wanting to be around anyone at the moment. As Levi was walked down the hall he looked out of one of the many windows to see that is was a sunny day without a cloud in the sky. **_To perfect_ ** **.** Levi though. It seemed all fake like the calm before the storm.

Levi turned away from the window and continued walk down the long hall. Levi would not think about unnecessary things such as why he didn't have a dragon, that he felt sorry for creature that he didn't even know.  Levi was going to fight like he always has and not feel bad for himself like a brat.

Levi headed to his room to finish packing and tried to ignore the strange feeling that something consequential was going to happen.

 

**(Time Skip after Levi packs and is at the gate. 57th expedition is about to start)**

At the gate of wall rose stood a select group from the survey corps. Levi was feeling a little better after doing some cleaning and packing. Sitting on his black stallion he could see the whole formation. Not that he needed to, he knew it almost better than cleaning.

Erwin of course was at the front of the formation on his grey horse. On his left was Hange on her brown mare, on his right Levi. Behind them sat Mike in his human form on a grey mare. Behind Mike was Levi's group with them all on horses. Then there were the new soldiers behind them put in Hanji's squad.

Everyone was ready to go and were waiting for the gates to open and the signal to move forward. What was taking so fucking long. All they have to do is open the gate and we can go. Why do they always have to drag it out and make the newbies nerves.

Finely what felt like forever, the gate was being opened. The gates opened with a groan as the soldiers stood by pulling the levers. As so as the gate reached an acceptable height Erwin Bellowed **"THE 57TH EXPEDITION BEGINS NOW! CHARGE!"**

As the last word  left Erwin's mouth all the horses and dragons took off in a simony of hooves and wings as they raced out into the wilderness past the walls. At the top of the wall over the gate stood garrison Dot Pixis. He looked down at the soldiers. **"Good hunting, and good luck."** He said as the soldiers rode on.

 

**(Time Skip to a little ways before the forest)**

Hanji just wouldn't shut up the whole ride to the east forest. She kept going on and on about how if they found the creature they thought was a dragon she would need blood samples, scale test, demonstrations of its power to put in a class of it's own. And a thousand other thing Levi ignored.

Furlan and Isabel rode up next to Levi. **"Levi are you okay? You were acting strange earlier."**

 **"Tch, I told you I was fine focus on the mission."** Levi replied still looking forward as the forest came closer.

They had not seen a single titan during the whole ride. The ones they did see were really far away and never once came their way. They seemed more busy heading the other way to bother them. That was a first any time the titans had a chance to attack them they took it.

What were they eluding.

The closer they got to the forest the more the dragons seemed on edge. Levi on the other hand was almost impatient to get to the forest.

Levi liked to know what was making him feel as if what he had always been looking for was just in that forest and he needed to get to it before anyone else.

**_Seriously, what the FUCK was going on._ **

**(Time Skip after setting up camp)**

After setting up camp high in the trees by the tree line Erwin had Levi's squad go scout for a few hours and come back if they didn't find anything so they could switch out.

Once they his squad set out he split his squad  to cover more ground. Eld with Petra, and Oluo with Gunther. And Levi by himself, then sent them in different directions. Levi choose the one that pulled to him the most. He still hasn't told anyone what he was feeling. Not that he eave would that just wasn't him.

At about an hour of searching non stop Levi took a break sitting down on a large branch and taking a drink of the water he had brought with him. Levi relaxed for the little time he had before he had to keep moving the cool air smelling of fresh rain. Levi could feel that he was getting close to what ever the mysterious creature was that he felt.

Levi was to distracted trying pinpoint what he was feeling to sense when something large striked him from behind. Levi was just fast enough to move away but he still felt four sharp claws catch his side. He used his 3DMG gear to fly to another branch and look at what attacked him.

First thing he could tell was it was it was a dragon. Second that it had pounced at him causing him to jump out of the way and to another branch. Third it was feral. They were the most unpredictable kind of dragon that had lost its mind. Levi could see a mark on its long neck showing it had once had a mate. This dragon's mate must of died it was the only way for a mated dragon to go feral.

The feral dragon made another leap at him and as Levi twisted away it changed its direction hitting Levi hard with its snake like tail knocking his breath out of him and making him fall off the tall tree. As the ground rushed toward Levi he shot out his gears lines to slow his fall.

It slowed his fall but Levi still hit the ground hard knocking the breath out of him again. The dragon dropped down to try to land on him. Levi was quick enough to roll away in time. As Levi rolled away his right side lit up in flames almost making him scream at the pain. Poison the only reason it could hurt this much. Levi could feel the poison moving through him causing everything to hurt even more.

Levi bit his tongue and tried to push the pain aside though almost impossible he did it and just in time as the dragon again attacked. Levi drew his swords and as the dragon sprung at him he dropped to his knees with his blades above his head. The dragon screeched as the blades cut deep into it's stomach. But it didn't quit as it kicked its back claws out and cut his side again.

This time Levi cried out at the pain black creeping at the sides of his vision as he fought to not pass out. He turned painfully to face the feral and his death. Just as it prepared to finish Levi off something answered his cry. It sounded powerful and had the dragon whimpering like a helpless puppy. The feral dragon tried to escape and didn't even make two steps before something bound from the trees landing right in front of it behind Levi.

 **_So this is how I die._ ** Levi thought as he closed his eyes. Between two dragons he just hoped it was quick.

 **"Do you wish to live human?"** Came a cool voice from behind him.

Levi was too tired to be surprised or scared as he turned his head toward the voice and looked up.

All Levi saw was underneath the jaw and neck of the dragon dizzy with the pain of the poison and his side.

Levi was only able to produce a weak, **"What?"**

The dragon seemed to sigh then tilt it's head to look at him with one eye. If Levi wasn't so fucking dizzy he would of have reacted. It's eye was the color of liquid gold warm and safe.

 **"Do you wish to live?"** The dragon asked again evenly without opening it's mouth.

Levi didn't even need to think about it he was a survivor. And he wanted the chance to get to know this mysterious dragon.

The dragon found it's answer just by looking into Levi's eyes

 **"Not bad."** It spoke softly and in a single graceful movement went over Levi and set upon the feral dragon that had seemed frozen throughout the whole conversation.

In one quick flash the feral was dead and the dragon walked back over to Levi it's claws not making a noise in the grass. The dragon leaned down it's face closer to Levi and noticed it’s left eye was a mix of green and blue, almost teal.

 **"What is your name human?"** It asked, again without opening it's mouth Levi noted.

 **_Name? What did it mea... Oh right his name._ ** **"Levi."** He said still weak and getting worse. He could feel his consciousness draining out of him along with his blood.

 **"Levi."** It repeated. Levi felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound of this dragon's voice saying his name.

 **"I am called Rouge."** The dragon said before Levi passed out.

 ** _Rouge._** Levi thought just as the darkness embraced him. **_It's perfect for him._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave commits to let me know what you think.

**(Rouge POV)**

All Rouge wanted to do today was to relax in his dragon form by the little lake in his den, listening to the soft calming sound of the waterfall there. But no, a feral dragon had to be stupid enough to come into his territory, which he clearly marked.

So Rouge went to hunt the feral down. He hated ferals, good thing the gods made him mateless. It was his own hard work to stay sane.

Rouge prowled through the forest in the direction he could smell feral keeping himself down wind. As Rouge got closer to his pray he picked up another scent, one he hadn't smelled in nine years. Humans. There were humans in the forest, in his territory. Rouge's mind tried to take him back to a time when he was loved by a pair of humans. His humans.

Rouge pushed the memory away, not wanting to remember how heartbroken he was to leave them behind. Rouge continued his hunt. As long as the humans stayed away from his den and left him alone, he would let them be. He had a soft spot for humans and they were safer in this forest and his territory then anywhere else.

Putting all thoughts out of his mind, he focused on tracking the feral down.

After a while Rouge could sniff out a single human that smelled strong, close. The closest to the feral. Shit, why couldn't humans just stay out of trouble. Rouge went from his stalking gait to to a full out sprint, tucking his wings in tight to his body, claws flying over the forest floor.

Rouge could tell he was closing in behind the feral and human by how strong the scent was to slow down. He froze completely when a new smell hit him. The warm, heavy metallic smell of fresh blood.

Rouge's heart seized in his chest as he rushed toward the smell, hoping he wasn't too late to save the human.

There was a screech of pain that could only of came from the feral dragon. But that wasn't what made Rouge rowr, more so to distract the feral from the human, it was when he heard the human cry out in pain.

Rouge burst from the trees, landing behind the kneeling human. He made a quick map of his surroundings, noticing the human was holding a long blade in one hand. While the other was holding their bleeding side. Rouge moved close enough that he stood over them, should the feral choose to try and kill the human.

He looked straight into the eyes of the other dragon and allowed a bit of his presents to show, just enough to freeze it in place. Then spoke to the human hoping they weren't to out of it to hear him.

 **"Do you wish to live human?"** No matter what Rouge wanted, he had to give the human a choose it was a promise he made himself long ago.

 **"W...What?"** He heard the human reply weakly. Their voice sent a shiver down his spine.

 _ **Protectprotectprotect.**_ A voice whispered softly in the back of his mind. Ignoring it, Rouge tilted his head to look down at the human with one eye.

The human was looking back at him. He could how tell the human was male with black hair and quite handsome. But what Rouge focused on was his blueish grey eyes.

 ** _Protectprotectprotect._** The voice was getting louder.

Rouge looked deep into his eyes. What he found in them left him breathless, strength and determination so much like his own.

Rouge didn't even need to ask again, but he did. **"Do you wish to live?"**

His eyes told Rouge all he needed to know. **"Not Bad."** He spoke softly as he faced back toward the feral, leaping over the human. Not giving the feral a chance, he killed it quick with a speared tail to the heart.

Rouge jerked his tail out of the now dead dragon before it fell, blood pooling around it's body. He turned back to the kneeling man to find the human staring at him.

 **"What is your name human?"** Rouge asked, once again standing by the human, this time on front.

He looked confused for a moment as if he didn't catch what Rouge had said.

Finally he said, **"Levi."** He sounded weaker than when he first spoke. Not surprising with how much he was bleeding out.

 **"Levi."** Rouge repeated.

 _ **Protectprotectprotect.**_ The voice still getting louder.

 _ **"I am called Rouge."**_ He said before Levi passed out in front of him.

 _ **Protectprotectprotect**. _ The voice was now shouting, giving Rouge a headache.

 **"Okay, okay. I got it. Protect him."** Rouge said to the voice which made it calm down but not stop completely.

It would be faster if Rouge shifted into his half form. So that's just what he did. Rouge did what he could with Levi's side using a little of his magic to at least stop the bleeding but it still needed to be cleaned, stitched, and wrapped. 

Rouge picked Levi up gently in his now human arms, trying not to jolt him to much as he took to steps then lifted them into the air with his large leather wings. Rouge then headed to his den to properly care for the human.

_**Protectprotectprotect.** _

_**Ya, ya, I know.** _

 

**(Levi POV)**

_**Am I dead.**_ Levi thought as he began to awaken.

It was dark and he was warm, laying on something that felt like it was made of the softest feathers. No he wasn't dead but then where was he and what happened.

As Levi woke up more, becoming aware, he heard what sounded like a waterfall off to his left. Levi tried to open his eyes but was blinded by a burning light. So he gave them time to adjust.

Once they did he took his time to look at his surroundings. First thing he noticed was the giant tree he was laying right under. It's branches reaching across the clearing he was in almost over the small lake there. The waterfall he had heard was on the other side of the lake between two flat stones about three meters up.

How did he get here. He couldn't remember anything. That was until Levi tried to sit up, a sharp pain cutting through his side. 

Oh right the feral dragon attacking him then... then another dragon appeared.

Levi couldn't remember any details about this dragon just a flash of grayish brown. Green and gold. He remembered a pair of eyes one green and one gold. The eyes to the dragon that saved him.

No one had different colored eyes not humans and definitely not dragons. It just didn't happen. Maybe he saw it wrong, besides his memory was fuzzy he wouldn't be surprised.

Levi was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a rustle from some vines along the wall of the clearing. Levi tensed ready to fight, he never did see an opening to get out except over the lake, the only place without branches that only a dragon or someone with 3DMG gear could get through. 

Behind those vines must of been an opening, because a giant grayish brown dragon pushed through them carrying what look to be a deer in its jaws. Levi held his breath as the large dragon made it's way to the lake setting it's prize down before laying by the water. Ether ignoring Levi or thinking he was still out.

Levi had to admit, while most dragons were quite stunning, this one was absolutely gorgeous. The blend of its greyish brown scales gleaming in the sun like precious diamonds. Levi couldn't see its eyes because they were closed. This dragon also had these strange swirling teal markings he had never seen before.

Dragons didn't have markings. Not like these that almost seemed to have a glow of their own. Also this dragon was larger than normal. Most dragons were only big enough to hold their rider and maybe two others, but this one was big enough to carry another dragon and maybe three riders, one being its own.

Wait could this dragon have a rider. It was possible some dragons didn't have a place at the base of their neck for a rider, and therefore didn't have a mate and often lost their sanity becoming feral. 

Levi looked closer at the dragon. It had a whip like tail ending at a deadly sharp spear and long curvy horns that laid back on its head. The dragon's neck spine was a fan type and had a gap at the end of its long neck before the fan started again looking more like hair.

That spot was what Levi was looking for. The spot for a rider. Levi looked again at the teal markings. Who was this dragon? Why did it save him? Dragons in the wild aren't so nice unless their rider is with them. And what was with the markings.

As if hearing Levi's thoughts it lifted its head and opened its eyes looking at him.

Levi gasped.

He was right earlier about the eyes being two different colors. The right eye was a bright liquid gold, while the left was a mix of both blue and green. Both equally stunning. Levi felt something in him grow warm and comforting, taking away all his pain.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or was there something you wanted to say?" The dragon said. It almost sounded like there was another voice underneath like an echo, but with power that make Levi shiver. Levi also noticed that its mouth never opened when speaking. Only a dragon's rider can can communicate with them when they are in this form. And Levi was clearly not this dragon's rider... no matter how much he wanted to be.

 ** _Fuck, where did that come from? I don't even know this dragon._** But he also has never felt like this for a dragon before.

Everything about this dragon was far from any dragon he had ever seen. **_Hanji is going to have a field day when she finds out._**

 _Hanji, his squad. Shit._ How long has he been out. 

 **"How long have I been out?"** His voice cracked a bit sounding dry and scratchy.

**"Before I answer that there is water next to you. You sound like you need it."**

Levi looked to the side more to find a wooden bowl with water like the dragon said. Levi sat up slowly to avoid hurting his side. He could now see he was laying on what looked to be a nest made of soft furs and pieces of blankets.

The blanket on Levi fell off as he sat up fully and moved his legs to the side of the nest. All he was wearing was a white shirt that hung open and his white pants. Levi saw that his side were the feral had clawed him was wrapped and could tell by shifting a little that the cuts had been sown up.

So either there was another human around or this alluring dragon had shifted to help him and save his life.

 **"Was it you that patched me up?"** Levi asked. The dragon simply nodded.

Levi picked up the water and as so as the cool liquid touched his tongue he greedily drank it all. He set the bowl back once done.

 **"Good. Now you asked me how long you have been asleep."** The dragon said stretching before moving closer to Levi, stopping less than a meter away and sitting down. **"It's been about two days."**

He had been asleep for two days! **_Shit!_** Levi stood up fast or tried to, only succeeding in pulling his side and almost passing out. 

 **"Take it easy."** The dragon said in a stern voice, wrapping its tail around Levi and sitting him back down. Surprisingly gentle for something so large. **"You lost a lot of blood, almost died, and haven't eaten. If it's your friends you are worried about their fine."**

 _ **Okay, calm down Levi.**_ He thought taking a deep breath. Once he had calmed, something came to mind. He didn't even know the name of the dragon that saved him.

 **"What is your name?"** Levi asked looking into those beautiful eyes, now closer he noticed the pupil was slit like a cats.

 **"I told you already, though i'm not surprised you don't remember."** It tilted its head to the side reminding Levi of a dog. **"The names Rouge. Oh and i'm male if you are having trouble with the gender."**

In truth Levi was. It wasn't easy telling what gender a dragon was in its full form even by the sound of their voice. Only shitty glasses had ever seemed to know.

**"Okay Rouge. I need to get back to my squad."**

**"You can barely move let alone go back to the other humans."** Rouge seemed to think for a moment, then moved his head closer to Levi, Rouge's warm breath moving over him. **"Let's make a deal."**

**"A deal?"**

**"Yes. I'll make you something to eat, even use a little magic to help you heal faster. Then tomorrow whether you can move much or not, I will give you a lift back to your group."**

Wait, Rouge could use magic. Another thing to add to the list. Also he would let Levi ride him? Only riders were able to their dragon and some times if the rider and dragon were both okay with it, allow someone to ride with the rider.

There had ti be a ceach. **"What do I have to give in return?"**

**"A story."**

What did he say? **"A story?"**

 **"Yes, a story. About one your adventures."** Rouge said as he got up and walked over to where he had left the deer . Rouge stopped by it, looking back at Levi. **"Do we have a deal?"**

Levi didn't have to think about it for long. 

**"We have a deal."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoyed. :D

**Author's Note:**

> YAY!!!! Finally done with the first chapter. It was a pain but really fun too.
> 
> Next chapter will begin with Rouge/Eren then back to Levi.
> 
> This book can also be found on Wattpad and I update it more often there. My username is MidnightHorse or you can look up the books name. ^.^


End file.
